


Impulsive

by LightInside



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami's not actually in it though, Dorks, F/F, F/M, and that's the problem, implied Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInside/pseuds/LightInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gets an idea for some home improvement while Asami is on a business trip. It is not the best idea. Bolin tries to talk her out of it. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

Bolin strolled happily across the yard of the Sato estate. He’d just come from a lunch date with Opal and was in a fantastic mood, the perfect time to visit Korra! Nobody had seen her all week, ever since Asami left on her business trip, so he thought she might be getting a little lonely. As he reached the front door, he gave it a solid knock and it swung open. He looked at it suspiciously, then poked his head inside and peered around the foyer. “Hello? Korra! You home?”

When no response came, he slipped inside and shut the door behind him. She wouldn’t have just left the door open like that if she was out, would she? Maybe she was out and there were robbers there right now! Or maybe she didn’t hear him knock. Probably just didn’t hear him. He called out again as he started to make his way through the mansion, but stopped when the building shook slightly and the sound of stone tumbling to the earth resonated through the halls. He rushed toward the source of the sound, out the back door.

There was Korra, just a dozen feet left of the door, her hand to her chin as she ran a critical eye over the wall in front of her, which had a large portion carved out of it, the debris from which was scattered around at her feet. She dropped into an earthbending stance and made a couple of precise movements, more shards of rock falling from the indention. “Korra?”

She looked over and finally noticed him as he headed her way. “Hey, Bolin! Good to see you! How’s it going?”

“Good, it’s going good… What are you doing?”

“I’m earthbending a statue! The walls here are way too blank, so I decided to redecorate! I’m gonna do one for all four of us!” She beamed back to the other side of the door where statues of herself and Asami were already completed, then up into the alcove at the nearly finished statue of Bolin.

“Uh-huh. And, when did you decide to do this?”

“I don’t know, about an hour ago I guess.”

“So, Asami _doesn’t_ know that you’re bending statues of us into the exterior walls of her house.”

Korra shrugged. “Nope.”

“Okay, I’m going to try not to shoot down your idea here, but it sounds really terrible. Why are you doing it again?”

“Just kind of got it in my head and couldn’t get it out. Seemed like a decent idea to me.”

“Mhmm, mhmm.” He moved over to look up at her handiwork. “This is actually really good. You got my jawline right and everything!” He grinned up at his stone face and struck the same pose as his statue. “Wait, the four of us? What about Opal! You can’t just leave her out if I’m in it!”

Korra winced. “Sorry! You’re right. I must have been getting a little too nostalgic about when I first came to the city. We can make it five, no problem.”

Bolin peered up at the statue. “And you left Pabu out too! I can’t stand for that.” His stance widened as he drew on his bending…

\----

Opal spread the wings of her suit wider as she soared over the city, scanning the streets below. She’d finally finished her Air Nation duties for the day, mostly making cross-city runs to deliver supplies and messages between a couple of charities that were working on merging, and now she was in search of her boyfriend. Bolin wasn’t at their apartment, and she knew he had been planning on going out to Korra and Asami’s place, so she figured she’d check there next. Maybe he’d gotten caught up having a good time with her. Opal didn’t mind, she was actually kind of looking forward to seeing Korra herself. It had been the better part of a week, and they’d missed their usually weekly double-date since Asami was out of town.

As she neared the Sato estate, she thought something looked off about it. As she got closer, it became clear just what that something was. “What in the world?”

She glided down into a landing near the front door and started slowly walking around the house, marveling up in confusion at the _dozens_ of statues carved into the exterior walls. _Everyone_ was up there: Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, herself, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, her mother and father, her aunt Lin, her grandma Toph, all of her brothers, Katara, Korra’s parents, Asami’s dad and who she guessed was Asami’s mom, Varrick and Zhu Li, some kite-like thing that she assumed was Raava… Shiro Shinobi, that guy Toza that Bolin would say hi to every time they went to the pro-bending arena, the trombone player from Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, the head chef at Narook’s…

Eventually she rounded the third corner of the house and found Bolin nodding and giving occasional input as Korra worked on earthbending yet another statue into the wall, this one resembling that Ginger character from the Nuktuk movers. Opal walked up to them and gestured widely as she asked slowly, “WHAT are you two DOING?”

Bolin grinned at her. “Opal! Did you see your statue? Isn’t it great? We’ve been carving these for hours! Now all of the important people to us will be forever immortalized, right here in the sides of Korra and Asami’s house!” Korra was nodding beside him, also grinning.

Opal looked at them like they both had two heads. “Are you guys insane? That is a _terrible_ idea. Asami is going to flip.”

She found herself immediately with Bolin’s arm around her shoulders. “I knew that! I totally knew that, I even told her that! Didn’t I tell you that?” He gestured at Korra.

She nodded again. “He absolutely did.”

“Then why on earth are you _actively participating_ in this terrible idea?”

“Um… Korra was very persuasive.” More nodding from the Avatar.

“How did this even _start_? Why did you not think this was a terrible idea to begin with?”

Korra crossed her arms, apparently thinking hard. “I guess I didn’t really stop to think about it. Just had the idea and next thing I knew Bolin was checking out his statue and now here we are.”

“You didn’t even think about, like, the structural integrity of the walls? Or anything? You just got some hairbrained idea and started ripping big chunks of stone out of your house.”

Korra’s only response was, “In my defense, Asami wasn’t here to talk me out of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [tumblr post](http://totallyfubar.tumblr.com/post/94122058401/nightstargalaxy-totallyfubar-my-girlfriend) that I thought was too Korra-esque to not write something about.
> 
> totallyfubar: My girlfriend is on a cruise so while she’s gone I’m gonna cut the sleeves off of all my shirts  
> nightstargalaxy: why  
> totallyfubar: She’s pretty much 85% of my impulse control
> 
> Thanks to [JennaWynn](http://thejennawynn.tumblr.com) for the assistance on what exactly Korra's bad idea was going to be since I couldn't have her cutting off the sleeves of all her shirts since they lack sleeves to begin with.
> 
> EDIT: due to popular demand, I'm now working on chapter 2. Asami's coming home


End file.
